Captains feels
by MijoniTin
Summary: Captain Haddock are trying to tell Tintin about his feelings for him. Are Tintin feeling the same way about the Captain? Well, you will find it out in this little Haddotin fanfic. This is my first fanfic so don't judge! xD And my English is pretty bad, but I'm trying to do my best.


Okay, so. This is my first fanfic and it took a wile before I found how to do.. xD But I hope you will like it! ^^

* * *

It was cold outside. The first snow came a few days ago. On the yard, in front of Marlinspike hall, it was a snowman in a scarf and a pot hat. Tintin woke up, looked at the clock and stretched. It was half past nine.

I wonder if the captain is awake? Tintin thought.

Snowy was still sleeping. Tintin got up out of bed. He walked to the window and looked out. It was dark. He got dressed and walked down to the kitchen. Snowy were still in the bedroom. When Tintin came down to the kitchen he met the captain who ate cereal.

-Good morning Tintin! Already awake? Haddock asked.

-Good morning! Well, yes, I thought it was time to go up.

-That's so? Well, you are here now, the captain said and looked down in his cereal.

-Is something wrong Captain?

-No. It's..

Nestor came in the kitchen.

-Good morning gentlemen. Slept well?

-Well, yes thank you! Tintin answered. Just fine.

-How good. And you Captain? Nestor asked.

-Not that good as I wish..

Nestor nodded and walked away.

-So, Tintin, you had fun yesterday? the Captain wondered.

-If I had? A lot of wonderful presents, delicious cake, and.. Tintin stopped. But I can't remember that I walked up and slept.

The Captain just looked deeper in the cereals. He blushed.

-What did really happened? Tintin asked.

The Captain was quiet for a long time, but then he said:

-I.. I don't know! and dropped the spoon in the cereals. He rose up and walked away as fast as he could up to his room, without seeing Tintin in his eyes.

* * *

Haddock didn't want to remember whats happened the day before. He repented all the things he did. Even if Tintin didn't remembered it. He had a bad conscience. He loved Tintin more than anything, and he didn't want to do it against his volition. Before Tintin walked to bed Haddock chloroformed him. That's why Tintin couldn't remember a thing. But Haddock did. How he carried Tintin, in to his room, completely limp in his arms. He putted him down on the bed. He was completely still. Haddock was not happy. It wasn't like this in his "imaginations". Tintin should love him back, not on his bed like he was dead and become "raped" against his volition. If it was like that. Haddock hadn't tell Tintin about his feelings for him. He had sex with him anyways. He felt like a big idiot. He kissed Tintin on his lips and walked away. He stopped by the door, turned around, looked at the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, and walked away with a big sigh.

Tintin looked to the door the Captain just entered. What did actually happened? He continued the breakfast and took some food up to Snowy.

-Are you hungry boy?

Snowy barked. Tintin gave him the food, brushed away the crumbs from his hands and sat on his bed. He where confused. Tintin heard thumps from the room next to him. He ran to the room and slammed up the door.

-What on the whole earth are you doing!?

He saw the Captain stand and slammed his head to the wall. When Haddock saw Tintin he stopped immediately.

-Eh.. What do you mean?

-You are going to break the wall Captain!

-I don't know what you're talking about..

Haddock stared into Tintin's eyes. Tintin did understand that Haddock didn't wanted to talk about it.

-What about a nice walk? Tintin asked, just to change the conversation.

-Well, it's not bad with a little fresh air.

-Then we'll go!

* * *

When they were a bit on their way Haddock started to look around a bit nervous. He wanted to tell Tintin about his feelings, but he didn't know how to say it in a good way. Tintin leered on Haddock who loooked a bit sweaty. But Haddock didn't look at the way so he didn't notice the ice spot on the road who came closer and closer to him. Tintin saw the ice just in time and pulled him away.

-Captain watch out!

Haddock fell over Tintin who lied on his back. Haddock closed his eyes when he fell. A few seconds later he opened them up and saw that they were lying nose to nose. Haddock looked deep into Tintins blue eyes. They were gorgeous, just like the sea. He rose up and gave Tintin his hand to help him up.

-I'm so sorry Tintin, I'm so clumpsy, excuse me!

Tintin laughed while brushing of the snow on his coat.

-Don't worry Captain.

They continued their walk, but suddenly Tintin was just gone.

-Tintin? Haddock turned around. Tintin!?

*Poof*

Haddock felt the snow falling down his back.

-Well, is that what you want?

He saw feet marks in the snow who led to a tree. There were Tintin and tried to not laugh. Haddock walked carefully up to Tintin, as close as he could get.

-Now you little..!

Tintin turned around and saw the Captain jumping right on him. He rose his hands to protect himself, which didn't help, because Haddock grabbed his wrists and pushed him down on his back, right down in the snow.

Tintin opened his eyes when he could breathe normally again. The Captain were red in the face. They were just looking on each other, for a really long time. Tintin's breathing was shaky.

-I'm so sorry Tintin.

Haddock moved his hands from Tintin's wrists and putted them next to his arms.

-I'm so sorry. Haddock shed a tear who landed on Tintins cheek.

-Captain, are you crying?

Haddock didn't answered, he just shed another tear.

-Captain?

Haddock looked into Tintin's eyes. Tintin putted his hands around the Captains head and kissed him.


End file.
